


Playing Games

by melodiouswanderer



Series: Unrequited [2]
Category: Voltron: Legendary Defender
Genre: ABO dynamics, Asphyxiation, Beta!Lotor, Beta!Throk, Biting, Doggy Style, Hair Pulling, Hate Sex, M/M, some blood
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2018-02-01
Updated: 2018-02-01
Packaged: 2019-03-12 11:03:13
Rating: Explicit
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 752
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/13546023
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/melodiouswanderer/pseuds/melodiouswanderer
Summary: Sometimes, in order to get through life, one needs to know the stakes of such a dangerous game. But in some cases—like this—the game is more fun than the spoils he reaps from it. (Sequel to Pretty Little Liar)





	Playing Games

**Author's Note:**

> Small sequel to the first, I don’t know where I’m going with this we will jut have to see yes?
> 
> Originally posted to my tumblr sinfultrails

Ever since he learned the ways of strategy and gambit, he’s viewed the challenges before him as mere games to be played.

He counts his advantages and disadvantages throughout his life, how to use them to his strength and then toss aside until it’s can—and was—of use to his ending goal. Thus life comes with many of these challenges, and he passed each one victorious even if it meant blood staining his hands and precious forgeries leaving his sharp toothed mouth.  
But there is one person whose game he has grown rather fond of playing purely because it brought him an air of control and yet pandemonium.

He knew the right words to say to Throk that would send the Commander into a rage be it instantly or days later, it did not matter as long as he got to play with him.

Though there are times Lotor wondered….why. Why he enjoyed the harshness of these couplings? What did he gain from it? And why keep at it when it won’t win him loyalty or spoils or power?

Perhaps that’s what drew him to it from the start. Because he didn’t know.

“Nnnnnghh…!”

“You fucking….! You little fucking…..!” 

Ah. But enough of that.

He gripped at the edge of the table, growling as those sharp claws grip on to his throat and he feels Throk’s body against his back and the sharpness of each breath he took against his neck as he curses him.

Lotor moaned and bowed his head as he pressed his hips back, the blood of his commander staining his sharp claws and fingers as he enjoyed each, bruising slap of the other’s hips into his.

“Aaah….gnnngh….! Is that…the best….!” He choked when he felt Throk squeeze his neck warming.

“Shut up! Just SHUT UP!”

Lotor choked, eyes widening as he claws helplessly at the metal table, feeling one of his nails break as the thrusting became harder.

“You’re a filthy, lying, despicable harlot…!” Throk grits out into his ears.

He gasped and reached on to grip Throk’s hand choking. A dribble of drool drips from his mouth as those nails dig into his skin and the warm rush of blood dripping down the nape.

_That’s it….show me what you’ve got….give me something to look forwards to…  
_

_Show me how powerful you are…_

Lotor gasped, eyes wide as little black dots dance over his eyes for a moment before he felt his head being jerked up by his hair.

“Guh….ahahahahah!” He laughed hoarsely even though it hurt his throat, before grunting as the pull on his hair tightened. 

He gasped suddenly as he felt him hit against his spot again, eyes wide as he felt his slit twitching and clenching.

_Fuck….I’m close already….?_

He grits his teeth and hissed before pulling back, feeling some of his hair ripping out slightly, the pain sending heat pouring through.

“Damn you…! DAMN you you…grrraaaarghhh!”

Lotor gasped, his eyes widening as Throk stilled inside of him. Filling him. 

The warmth of the cum filling him, caused him to arch as his slit clenched and spammed in quiet orgasm. For a moment, Lotor was still as he felt Throk on top of him….breathing heavily…lips chapped with his bottom one split open slightly from rough biting kisses of earlier and bruises forming on his hips with a delightful, deep ache. 

Throk moved first and pulled out with a soft grunt.

The prince shivered as the cold air hits his back and dripping slit as a mix of blood and cum dribbles out. He slowly turned over on to his back, breathing heavily and looking after the commander as he zipped up the crotch of his uniform not looking at him.

“Hmph. Not even a kiss goodbye?” He taunted hoarsely, a smirk playing on his lips.

It faltered when Throk looked at him with something unreadable…then glared at him with something Lotor has been driving himself crazy to try and figure out. And he left without his usual snark and irritation.

Just….silence….

Lotor sat up shakily and winced as he touched over his bruised neck…and found himself shivering slightly as a slight tightness forms in his throat that wasn’t from the harsh squeeze….

_What….was that…?  
_

_And why do I feel so terrible?_

He grits his teeth and shoved it down angrily as he went to go fix himself up before anyone could catch him.

This wasn’t part of their game….


End file.
